


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°77 : « Acouphène »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [77]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Thranto, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 00:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17396408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Le bien-être d'Eli semblait réellement être une priorité pour Thrawn.





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°77 : « Acouphène »

**Author's Note:**

> Après l'atrocité, la mignoncité. (Comment ça, c'est pas tout à fait ça le proverbe ? o.o')

\- Sous-officier Vanto ? Tout va bien ? s'enquit brusquement Thrawn auprès de son assistant, brisant le silence du bureau où ils s'étaient réunis tous deux pour étudier les derniers dossiers importants.

Eli releva tout aussi soudainement la tête de son datapad.

\- Euh... oui, tout va bien, monsieur, bien sûr. Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Pourquoi alors ce rictus crispé sur votre visage ? contra le Chiss.

\- Rien de grave, monsieur. Des acouphènes. C'est très pénible, mais il n'y a rien d'autre à faire à part attendre que ça passe.

\- Souhaitez-vous faire une pause, quelques instants ?

\- Quoi ? Non, monsieur, ce n'est pas la peine, ça ne m'empêche pas de me concentrer !

Eli fit une pause, puis reprit plus doucement :

\- Cependant, je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude... Thrawn.

\- Je me soucie de votre bien-être... Eli.

Était-ce un petit sourire que Vanto venait de voir passer furtivement sur les lèvres du Chiss ?

**Author's Note:**

> Awww, j'en peux plus de ces deux-là, vivement leurs retrouvailles dans le tome 3, en juillet * - *


End file.
